two sides of the same coin please rate and review! :)
by ellie9710
Summary: what happens when Harley cheats on her puddin? will joker forgive her? will she even want forgiveness? sorry about the mistakes. I had to upload quickly. I don't usually have a whole lot of time, so please bare with me guys! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Harley knocked on the door of ivys apartment erratic. ivy opened the door

"harley? whats wrong? what happened?

"I left him. He is just so selfish. I hate him. I hate him."

ivy always heard the same thing everytime harley came running to her, broken and bleeding. she always somehow ended up getting back with him. Joker was the only type of crazy for harley.

"what happened this time?"

"we robbed a bank and he left me! he just left! He grabbed the cash and jumped in the stupid car, with his stupid henchmen, and just me me standing outside in the rain with the cops and batman on our heels!"

"hasnt he done that before harley?"

"yea. but i always had time to make a get away. this time it was close. I almost didnt make it. I would have been sent back to arkham!"

"wow. well, you can stay as long as you want."

"thanks red. im gonna take a shower."

ivy could hear the water running when a knock came to the door. looking through the peep hole, she spied two-face. she sighed and opened the door.

"what do you want?"

"hello to you to. relax, I brought chinese. Dont worry, im not here for that, just lookin' to share a meal."

"i cant. ive got to go take care of some bussiness. why dont you stay and share it with harley."

"clown girls here? oh no. im leaving"

just as he was about the leave, he heard her speak

"hey two-fers! hey! you brought food? thanks! im starving."

ivy spoke. "good, you two can share it. ive got to go. have fun guys" with that ivy fled the scene.

" well, looks like its just me and you two-face. lets eat. wanna watch some toons?"

"no. take the food. im getting out of here."

"no, please...stay" harleys eyes began to fill with tears. he hated when women cried. harvey always took over..._stay, it looks like shes lonely. the joker isnt around, so why not? _two face muttered a reply. _get the hell out of here. we dont need any company, especially not from clown girl._ harveys voice intervened once more.two-face took out his coin and flipped it. heads.

"fine. ill stay"

they ate in silence except for harleys occasional laugh at the carttons she was watching. harveys voice spoke _she has a nice laugh._ two-faace was getting uncomfortable.

"hey two-fers. i gotta question. how come your only friends with red? how come you and i aint friends?"

"you kidding me? you and I arent friends because the clown and I arent friends." harveys voice rose once more. _she wants to be friends._

"well. i wanna be friends. A girl needs friends. besides at least with you, Its a two for one" harley began to laugh hysterically at her own joke. clowns.

it was kinda funny he guessed. harley and him spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. he even managed to watch some cartoons. harley was pretty funny when she wasnt being upstaged by her violent counter-part.

"anyway. Ive gotta get going. I gotta bust day tomorrow. "

harley was sad to see him go. he had his quirks, like when he talked to harvey but he was kinda fun.

"ok, ill walk you out."

harley reached for the doorknob at the same time the two-face did and their hands touched. they both pulled away awkwardly.

harvey raised his voice demanding to be heard. _kiss her. kiss her. kiss her_.

"you can open the door"

harley reached for the doorknob again and opened the door. but instead of walking out, two face leaned in closely to harley, giving her the chance to pull away. when she didnt back away, two-face touched his lips to hers. It was quick, barely a kiss. he then walked out of the door and left harley staring at the empty door.

I was quick. it wasnt even significant...then why couldnt harley stop thinking about it?


	2. Chapter 2

After the night spent at reds. harley knew it was time to go back home...and forget all about what happened with two-face. it was nothing and it had to stay nothing.

oh haaaaaarleeeey! joker said in his usual sing song voice...get your ass down here and make yourself useful! im starving!

sure thing puddin'!

harley poured a can of chunky soup into a bowl and shoved it into the ten year old microwave that was on its last leg. she set the timer for 30 min. She could hear the news portraying jokers last nights antics.

"last nights bomb threat at gotham general seems to be a hoax. the hospital was quickly evacuated and the bomb squad checked every part of the hospital with no sign of a bomb. however, we are speculating as to whether or not the bom threat was a distraction. Gothams national bank was also robbed last night, and there is a belief that the bank was the original target. We will update when we know more.

harley could hear jokers howling laughter in the kitchen.

Harley! Theyve figured it out! too bad bats didnt show up to play last night. it seems im the only one who has mastreed being in two places at once! "

once again joker howled with laughter. Joker listened for harleys laughter but it didnt come.

Harley!

no response. where was that useless waste of space when he needed her. she was always supposed to laugh at his jokes. he rose from the couch. She was gonna get a punch for making him get up. going into the kitchen he could see her gazing out of the window of the amusement park and...humming?

"beep beep beep" the microwave went off but harley made no move from the window to get his dinner like she normaly would. joker mused the situation. she was probably lost in thoughts about him of course. its ok, now she would get the real thing. joker walked behind harley and grabbed her by her hair. he pulled her head back hard and and screamed in her ear.

"my dinner is ready!"

harley was shaking. when he let go of her she grabbed his soup and put it on the table with a spoon before fleeing the room. hm..that was odd. Harley usually apologized pathetically and crawled all over him for forgiveness, and she never fled a room as long as he was in it. harley was up to something...to bad he didnt care what it was.

he grabbed his bowl and headed to the living room to eat.

"harley, your so stupid. you keep this up and hes gonna know somethin' is up" harley said to herself. She had to forget about what happened. she had to forget that tiny little spark that engullfed her when she realized he was going to kiss her. she had to get away from joker before he realized something was wrong. grabbing her phone, she dialed her only friend.

"hey red, im going back to your place'

hanging up the phone she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. what was she gonna tell joker this time? hopefully he wouldnt ask, maybe he wont even notice she thought. she was almost at the door when she heard his voice.

"and just where are you going harley?"

"im going to reds"

he rolled his eyes

"didnt you just come from the plants house?"

harleys eyes filled with tears

"you never support me! you dont like my friends, you wont let me do a heist alone, and im not even allowed to kill the stupid bat! Im always by myself and you wont even rev up your harley anymore"

harley ran for the door and let it slam behind her. Maybe if he thought she was mad, he wouldnt question why she was leavign. Joker stared at the closed door for a moment before howling with laughter. Oh, harley was definently up to something. either that, or she was having a typical harley moment. either way he didnt care as long as it didnt mess with his plans.

joker went to his office and started working on his new plan for mayhem. maybe this time hed let harley do something fun, something she couldnt fuck up.

Harley grabbed the spare key and went into ivys apartment. It felt good to be alone, she could breathe knowing that joker would never come here looking for her, especially if he thought ivy was actually home. she grabbed ivys phone and made a call to the one other person she should be staying away from.

"im at ivys..come over?"

"no. shes not here. shes somewhere studying some plant."

"k. see you in an hour."

She hung up the phone and jumped in the shower. Her stomach had butterflies and she was nervous. She knew she shouldnt be doing this but she coulddnt help it. Maybe he would try to kiss her again. Maybe they would just be friends, like she had originally suggested. Is that what she wanted?

drying off, she threw on her favorite ratty tshirt and turned on the tv. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she heard was a knocking on the door. She ran to it and opened it. Her heart jumped in her chest.

"hey two-fers"

two-face didnt say anything. He pushed his way into ivys apartment and closed the door and locked it behind him, before grabbing harley by her neck and kissing her deeply.

harveys voice came into his head.._This feels good. too good. _

two-face interjected. _dont question it, just take what you can get, and dont fall for that love crap. it didnt work out so well last time._

either way two-face and harvey both agreed that being here with harley right now was exactly what they all wanted.

Harley put her arms around harveys neck and pulled him closer. His hands were raoming down her tshirt before diving under it. Then he realized she wasnt wearing underwear. She was waiting...for him...with no underwear. Two-face pulled away to grab her shirt and the hem and pull it over he head. There she stood, naked and panting, waiting for them to take her. Two-face was screaming _do it now and get it out of your system_, but harvey was screaming, _take your time, show her your not a monster, make her love you_. He would just have to do a bit of both. Two-face pulled her to his chest roughly and ran his hands softly down her naked body unti his hand reached the spot between her legs. He began carressing her and he could hear a moan beginning to escape her lips. she wanted him, no, she wanted both of them. He wanted her, now. he stripped himself of clothing and he could hear her sharp intake of breath. He let her look, giving her the option to change her mind. She gently touched his naked chest and he felt his muscles tighten, waiting for her disgust. She moved closer, so close that their bodies were touching and she rose up on her toes and kissed him. His control broke and suddenly they were on the carpet, their bodies melding together. They were both panting heavily and clawing at eachother. It was bliss. She wasnt disgusted, she wasnt telling him to stop and she was looking into his eyes as he entered her. They rode the rollercoaster together. When it was finally over, they laid together on the carpeted floor and stared at eachother. Harley knew it was wrong but she didnt feel dirty. Two-face knew it was wrong and he didnt give a shit, and harvey knew it was wrong, but staring into her eyes, he knew he was selfish. As much as he hated the stupid clown he never thought of taking his girl, and he didnt want to know what joker would do if he found out. For now though, he would take what ever harley was willing to give. He held her on the floor until they both fell to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

when harley woke up, she wasnt on the floor anymore, she was in ivys bed, and on the pillow next to her was a note.

_had work to do, last night was fun, call me when you want to do it again_

_love,_

_both of us_

all harley saw was _love_. he could have just as easily signed his name, but he wrote love instead. harley re read the note until she heard the door open.

Harley?"

oh shit...it was red. harley grabbed her t-shirt and put it over her head just as ivy walked into the room.

"Dont bother getting dressed i saw two face leave like 10 min ago. he looked uncomfortable to see me. so you guys are hooking up now?"

"Red, im so sorry it just happened? I know hes your ex, I wont see him again if you dont want me to, i swear"

Ivy looked at her friend. It was true her and two face hooked up every now and then but she didnt love him and she didnt care who he messed around with. To be honest, she was happy, harley was interested in someone other than the clown. Anyone was an improvement from the clown, even if it was two face.

"harley, relax. can you next time maybe ask before you fuck my ex? i dont care, but it would be nice to have the option to say no...wait...you guys didnt...in my bed right?"

"no...on the living room floor."

"God, are you guys animals? great. i needed a reason to get new carpet...so what does this mean for you and the clown?"

"I dont know..oh red im so confused. I love joker, I mean who wouldnt? Hes strong smart hysterical and handsome" She said with a dreamy look on her face. "But im tired of being ignored and pushed around all the damn time. He takes advantage ya know? I got needs too dammit."

Ivy just listened

"Harvey is sweet and caring and when im with him I feel like i get the best of both worlds ya know what i mean? He really knows how to rough a girl up, but he knows how to be sweet too."

Ivy could see the dreamy look again, but not for the joker..Iif harley was falling in love with two face it could definently lead to trouble, joker didnt like it when other people played with his toys. she had to do something...oh for the love of...the things i do for this girl.

"whenever you want to see two face, you can use the guest room for now on, stay out of my room and off of my carpet...once i put a new one in"

ive got some bussiness to take care of stay as long as you want

Ivy decided the best option would be to get jokers attention away from harley and on to someone else...someone else like her. she just hoped she could hold her lunch down long enough get through it.

Joker had fallen asleep in his office. now his back hurt.

"HARLEY! GET IN HERE AND GIVE ME A BACK RUB!"

Joker listened for her feet running to oblige his request. When he didnt hear anything, he got up and went to the bedroom they shared. The bed was still neatly made from the morning before. Where the hell was that useless girl? Then he remembered she had thrown a tantrum the night before and went to the plants house. Great. No back rub and no breakfast. Joker walked back to his office hungry and sore to finish plotting. She would get it as soon as she came running back like she always did.

Ivy stood outside the amusement park in harleys jester cowl. It was hot and tight. Harley had better make a damn good descision about two face. She hated the idea of trying to seduce that disgusting creep just so that harley could finally have some sense. why she did these things for harley she will never know. At least if the clown had someone else to focus on, maybe he would leave harley alone to make up her mind.

"Here goes nothing" ivy thought out loud.

ivy walked up the amusement park entrance and into the hideout. she could spot where the joker and harley were living from where she stood. walking up the dirty stairs, she saw what look to be a living room. the could looked like it used to be green but was more of a brown color now. the tv was small and had aluminum foil covering it. nice. She walked toward the kitchen and immediatly wanted to leave. it was dusty and the microwave looked like a home made bomb then something you would used to cook food. She could tell harley had tried to make the place home but not much could be done. She walked toward the back room. The first room looked like a bedroom. The bed was neatly made and the clothes were hanging. It wasnt as bad as the rest of the house she supposed. There was one more room and the door was closed. So, either joker was in there or he wasnt home at all, either way she had to prepare herself, she didnt know what lay behind that door. She stood in front of it with her eyes closed. she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

joker heard the knock on the door but he chose to ignore it. it was probably harley, and he was too busy to beat her now. she would have to wait till later for her beating.

**another knock**

"go away harley. im busy"

**the knock came again**

wait a min..harley never knocked. She usually just barged in the place with her annoying voice and her neediness. He went to the door and opened it. Joker stared at the sight in front of him. It certinly looked like harley, and it was dressed like harley, but it wasnt harley. He could see the green eyes that contrasted harleys baby blues. He circled around the imposter standing in front of him.

"my my, what haaaave we heeeeere? I see A harley, but not THE harley."

When he faced her once more, he grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall. To his surprise the harley wanna-be didnt flich. She just wrapped her legs around his waist. _My what a pleasant little surprise. _He grabbed a hold of the jesters hat and pulled it off, and ringlets of red curly hair came tumbling out. Joker let go and began laughing hysterically.

When he finally stopped grabbing his sides he looked at ivy.

"That was a good joke plant. You pulled a fast one of the greatest joker alive. what can i do you for... I mean you went through all this trouble to get my ttention and you succeeded in amusing be something...big! I can at least listen to what you have to say."

"me."

"you what?"

"you can do me"

He stared at ivy before chuckling. He was getting impatient.

"ok jokes getting old..very quickly. What do you want"

"im not joking. I want you."

He mused the situation in front of him for a moment. He was pretty sure when it came to ivy that all things naughty were plant related. Ivy was dressed in harleys costume, begging him to take her. One of three things was going on 1. ivy really wanted him was up to something or 3. ivy wanted to break him and harley apart. The first was not completely out of the question, he was pretty irresistable. Ivy had already tried the third more than once, she knew better than to think it would work. Besides she would never go to these lenghts. So that left the question as to what exactly harley was up to. But...he would play ivys little game for awhile, just for laughs, then he would decide what to do about harley.

"I thought you and harley were friends...oh, no, BEST friends."

"We are. this changes nothing between her and I"

"If harley finds you here trying to seduce me, she'll kill you. You know how...clingy...she can be. She doesn't like daddy to play."

Ivy almost gagged.

"Who's going to tell her?"

"I might, just for a giggle or two"

He got close to her, their faces were close enough that he could kiss her. Instead, he whispered

"Or maybe ill make you my dirty little secret and take what you offered me"...

_**ill be updating soon! however, this is the last chapter for now. Enjoy! and please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Two-face sat as his desk arguing with himself for two hours before making a decision. He liked Harley. She was fun and devoted; the problem was who she was devoted to. He could love her, but could she ever love him? He came to the conclusion that, he wasn't gonna turn this in to something serious. They were blowing off steam and that's it. IF every now and then she wanted to hook-up, that was fine with him. It wasn't his fault that the clown didn't know what he had. He grabbed his phone and then halted...no, he would wait for her to call. _You can't pretend that you don't have real feelings for her. _

"Shut up! I don't need your input!" two-face screamed at himself

A part of him obviously knew that getting into this could be bad, but Harvey seemed to want to win her love. Two-face knew that if joker found out, all mayhem would break loose; he wasn't worried about that, he could handle the clown. What he was worried about is whether or not Harley would be helping HIM pick of the pieces, or she would be standing by the joker. Two-face rubbed his face; he was tired of thinking about this crap. It is whatever it's going to be. With that being said, he grabbed his gun and headed out.

Harley sat on Ivy's couch all day and she still had no idea what to do. She had waited for ivy to come back so that they could talk, but she still hadn't called. Suddenly her phone rang, when she looked down at the screen she could see that joker was calling, she knew she should answer but she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Ding ding"

Great, Harley thought out loud, a voicemail. She didn't feel like pressing her luck with him either so she listened to it.

"Harley, where are you, you useless swine! Never mind. I have a job tonight and when I get home tomorrow...you had better be there...I've got some news."

Harley clicked off the phone. She had better head home. Too bad she didn't have a chance to talk to ivy. Picking up ivy's house phone, she dialed went Straight to voicemail.

"Tow-face here, leave a message"

"Hey...its, uh, it's me. I was just lettin' you know i was heading home. Talk to ya soon."

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Sorry this chapter was short and uneventful. I promise the next chapter is going to be longer and ALOT more fun! Thanks for reading and Hey! Some insight would be great! And let me know if there's anything you would like to see happen and ill see if I can incorporate it into the story!


End file.
